


Opa!

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Headcanon, Kou also speaks French now, Le Festin, OPA!, Rare Pairings, Remember that one time in Persona Q?, Yosuke is a jealous ex, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chie needs a study buddy.
Relationships: Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie, past Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie
Kudos: 5





	Opa!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Soulmate/Study Session/Free Day
> 
> I'm making like, three of these. One of each so this one is Study Session. Also anyone remember that time in Persona Q where they have tea in the group date cafe and Mitsuru is trying to figure out what type of tea it is. Then Chie attempts to say what Mitsuru said but she doesn't speak French... well I remember.

Kou was surprised when Chie asked if he could help her study. Of course, he took the opportunity, any chance to spend with Chie was worth the risk. Though he did find it a bit odd that she asked if they could study near the Samegawa, the gazebo to be exact. He tried not to dwell on it too much, it was better this way. Less distractions you know.

Once the school day ended Kou made his way to the gazebo, his heart began to flutter as he saw Chie waving him over. But it dropped when he saw Yosuke and another boy with her. It wasn't the fact that he would now be studying with other people, he can handle other people. It's the fact that Yosuke Hanamura, Chie's ex, was there and staring daggers at him.

"Hey Chie," Kou said approaching the three teens.

"Hey Kou!" Chie said back.

The boy Kou didn't know nodded and Yosuke turned to Chie and asked, "Since when were you on first name basis with Ichijo?"

"Shut up, Yosuke!" Chie spat, then turned back to Kou, "Sorry about him, we were both struggling so I thought you could help us both?"

Kou nodded despite the glares he was getting from Yosuke. "Sure, and who's he?"

When Kou gestured to the new boy Chie looked as though she was going to introduce him, but the boy beat her to the punch. "I am Naoto Shirogane, a first year. I'm not here to study, I'm more of a mediator between these two."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kou-"

"Yes, I already know who you are Ichijo-san," Naoto interrupted. 

The four of them sat down, Kou got excited when Chie sat down next to him. Yosuke and Naoto sat across from them, though Naoto sat on the very far end of the table and placed one of those electronic keyboards on the table. "Do you just lug that thing around?" Kou asked.

"If you're worried I'm going to interrupt your lesson, do not worry. I borrowed senpai's headphones, so you won't hear a thing. Please, don't mind me," Naoto explained.

For a while things were going good, as good as a study session can go. Despite the three of them being in different classes Kou did his best to help Chie and Yosuke. Every time he leaned over to help Chie with what she was working on he swore to God the mere sound of her breathing made him go lightheaded. Whenever Kou tried to help Yosuke or ask for his help the boy shrugged him off. And whenever Kou and Chie ended up conversing about another topic Yosuke would violently butt in and tell them they should be studying.

"You speak French, Kou?" Chie asked.

He was slightly taken aback by this. "Uh, yeah? A bit, why?"

"I-it's nothing, forget about it!" The girl stuttered. Even her stuttering made Kou's heart do flips.

He didn't pay much mind to what Naoto was doing. When it was quiet enough the sound of the boy hitting the keys was suddenly very loud. Until he heard music. Kou stopped mid-sentence to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He looked over at the first year to see the boy had unplugged the headphones. Then he heard a guitar, and when he turned to the direction of the sound, he saw Yosuke with a guitar playing along. _What the hell?_

He looked at Chie, half expecting her to bust out a trumpet or something but was surprised to hear her humming along with the song. Well, humming until she started to sing. "Lêche poil est un..." 

_Was... was she singing ~~('singing')~~ in French? But... what?_

"Et les joncs thon les OPA!"

_Opa isn't French though!?_

Naoto and Yosuke kept playing along like this was a totally normal thing that was happening. Naoto was stone faced while Yosuke had his eyes closed, like if he didn't see what was happening then it wouldn't be happening.

"Le teaspoon est long-"

_This is the best and worst thing to ever happen to me._

"Mordons les OPA! Les djon laissés OPA!" Chie stood up and got up on the table, knocking over books and sending papers everywhere. "Mangeons les touy... TOUY...OLLI!"

_Ok now she's just singing random words._

At this point Kou was just glad to be there. Watching Chie sing ~~(badly)~~ in French while her friends played along. Was this set up? If so, why?

"Mon téton les dons. Les tétons les dons." Chie jumped, _jumped,_ off the table and landed on her feet. "Neous t'aidons nous tes mères oui."

Chie turned to him, her face completely red, and took his hands in hers. "Dos des dons les dés dons le don. Les dés dons les dons, j'ai des. OPA! OPA! OPA!"

The music stopped. Chie was out of breath. And Kou could not find the right words, in any language, to describe how he felt right now? Happy? Weirded out? He wasn't offended in the slightest. What could he say?

"Go out with me?"

"I- huh?"

"W-will you do out with me?" Chie repeated.

Kou stood up and Chie's grip tightened on his hands. "I um... yes. I-I mean oui!"

The girl flushed, her eyes trying to avoid Kou. _She's probably embarrassed_. 

He turned to Naoto, who was picking up the things Chie scattered everywhere. Yosuke looked like he was about to lung at Kou if not for the guitar. The Junes boy held up a sheet of paper that said:

**If you hurt Chie I will end you.**

The basketball player nodded and turned back to Chie who refused to look at him. Today didn't go as Kou was expecting but... he was glad it happened. Despite how weird everything just got.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely video: Le Festin (Best Version)


End file.
